


Teenager's life

by Kik_18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Camp, Eventual Smut, Fluff, High School, Multi, Party, Purgatory, Purgatory High School, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Summer, Wayhaught - Freeform, samesexlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kik_18/pseuds/Kik_18
Summary: Highschool AU. Nicole is forced to move to different house due parents´ divorce and attend different school. At one party she meets Waverly, her beautiful classmate, who she has met before but not in school. In summer Nicole goes to camp where she meets Kara and Lena. They seem to be very close. But they are just friends as they say. Who will be Nicole sharing the tent with? What will happen at the summer camp?





	1. DRUNKEN

As she was running away she grabbed a bottle of vodka. She never wanted to come back even though she knew she had to. It was too much for her now, so she figured out that running from her parents would be the best thing she can do. Just for tonight. She did not know where to go. She had only one friend, but unfortunately for her Monica was on a vacation with her family. She sat on a bench in the local park. The mild wind blew through her hair and made it all messy. She investigated her pockets if she had some rubber band. Finally, she found one and made herself ponytail, so the wind would not bother her again. It got darker quite quickly and one must say that it was horrifying. As she was crying and thinking about what happed about 15 minutes ago with her parents, she opened the bottle of vodka and took three big gulps of it. Even if it was the end of May, the temperatures during night weren't as pleasant as during the day. She regretted taking her bomber jacket or denim jacket or simply just anything else. She was just in her red and black flannel shirt, black jeans that had hole on left knee and all black Converse shoes that had black laces. The wind got much colder and the redheads body was slowly getting goosebumps. She thought for herself that if she drank the whole bottle of vodka she would feel much warmer. She was still sobbing, but with the alcohol in her veins she started to calm down. She was gassed by the time she was searching for the last drop of that not much tasty alcohol. Suddenly, she heard some noises, which agitated her. She could tell from which direction where the noises coming, she suggested to go there and see what is going on.

"Let me go!" she heard someone screaming. Probably a girl.

"Oh, c'mon I'll be gentle I promise..." some other voice said trying to convince the girl.

After what she just heard the redhead sped up her steps to help the person whoever it was.

"Champ! Let me go! I don't want to do it in the park with you." This was not the perfect first time with roses and candles in her room that the small girl was picturing. She somehow managed to get off from his embrace and started running away.

Nicole was close enough to hear the boy shouting after the girl who she couldn't see, "Come back Waves! We're not done yet!"   
"No Champ we are done! DONE! You hear me?!" The girl screamed back as she was running away.

The tall redhead continued to crawl through the dense bushes and trees in the park. She couldn't see anything due to the moon that was hidden behind the clouds. She felt tipsy and her body was too heavy for her, but all she wanted to do was to help the girl, because that is how she always was – caring. She did not hear anything for about two and started to panic, what might have happened to that girl, who was screaming when suddenly someone bumped into her very hard and she and that person was falling. She felt her body heavily hit the ground and she knew that this will hurt the next morning. Her head smashed the ground hard. She did not know who that person who bumped into her was. She wanted to move, but the person who was on top of her wasn't moving and neither could the redhead. She decided to talk to them, "Hey, due to this intimate moment we just share I think I should introduce myself. I am Nico..." She felt hand on her mouth. She could tell by the body weight and height and long hair that it was a girl on top of her. But when the girl gently touched her lips, Nicole felt like she was in heaven. She melted right away under this girl, who she didn't even know.

"Waverly! Where the fuck are you, you little bitch!" Nicole could feel a little jolt from the small girl. She figured out, that the small girls boyfriend was looking for her. Nicole wanted to sit up and say something, but she was pushed back to the ground and there was again hand on her mouth.   
"Ssh," The little one said, "act like we're not here until he is gone, please." she whispered in Nicole's ear which made her shiver.

Finally, Champ was gone. They heard smashing the car door, then sound of an engine and with that Champ was gone. The small girl felt such a relief as she was getting up from the ground, to be accurate, from Nicole's body. She lifted herself up and extended a hand to help Nicole on her feet.

"I am really sorry I knocked you down. I didn't mean to. Are you hurt or something?" shorter girl apologized for herself

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Waverly." She introduced herself and smiled a little bit.

"Well, it is my pleasure to meet you. My name is Nicole." She smiled with her dimples showing off.

Nicole wanted to step forward to shook hand with Waverly, but she was pretty drunk and clumsy, and she tripped over a tree root. Waverly wanted to catch her, but Nicole was heavier than she thought she would be. They fell on the ground. Again. But this time they switched positions. Nicole was on top of the small girl who was embracing her very tightly. Waverly had one hand around Nicole's body and the other one on her head.

"I guess we're even now," Nicole laughed, while helping Waverly to get up.

"You are cold, aren't you?" Waverly asked one brow raised, but still smiling.

"Yeah, a bit. I guess. I forget to put on my jacket while I was running away." Both girls were quietly staring at each other for a moment. "Anyway, I was just on my way home" Nicole lied, "when I heard you screaming. I went looking for you to know if you were okay. So, tell me. Are you okay, Waverly?"

"Well thanks for asking, but before I answer your question tell me how hard you hit your head."

"What? You're making fun of me? Nicole frowned.

"No, no... No, of course not. I just think your head is bleeding. Look," Waverly showed her hand to Nicole, who could not see anything. Waverly switched light on her phone on and aimed it on her hand. There was blood. Lots of blood.

Nicole did not speak a word. She was just staring at Waverly's hand with mouth wide open.

"Turn around and let me see." Waverly commanded.

"So, Nicole, I am going to touch your head to see how bad it is. If it will hurt tell me right away, okay?"

Nicole nodded and waited for the shorter girl to start.

"It might sound funny Nicole, but do you think, mm, that you... You know you are taller than me and I cannot properly see anything. Could you sit down, please?"

Nicole did as Waverly asked. She then felt hand on her head. Waverly was careful she didn't want to hurt Nicole even more. She found the wound very quickly. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding anymore.

She was about to speak up, when Nicole's phone started ringing. Both girls twitched, and Waverly felt like her heart wanted to jump out of her chest. Nicole pulled out her phone out of a pocket and it was her mom who was calling. She knew she cannot answer the phone, because her mother would know immediately, that she is drunk. She stood up, but she tottered due to the alcohol she drank. She was surprised, that she did not want to barf after the whole bottle of vodka yet.

"I got you," Waverly caught the redhead's elbow to support her and make sure she won't fall again.

"I am sorry, Waverly, but I think I have to go back home now."

"Is it okay if I walk you home? I want to make sure, you got home safe. I can see that you are as drunk as a skunk." Waverly smiled sheepishly and offered and arm.

Nicole did not linger a second. She accepted that offer and pointed in the dark to show Waverly which way to go.


	2. CHANGES

Nicole woke up with splitting headache and dry mouth. She was still in her shirt, jeans and even in her shoes. She managed to take a shower. She went to her attached bathroom, stripped off her clothes not noticing the blood on her shirt and stepped into her bath. She turned the faucet and let the water pour on her naked body. She let out long and audible sigh only to discover her bad breath. She reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste to get rid of her alcohol breath. She didn't know what happened the night before, but she was happy that she made it home without any problems. At least she hoped so. The redhead took her shampoo and squeezed the bottle. Then she put the shampoo back on the edge of the bath. She started to gently rub the shampoo into her hair, when she felt scab on her head. It was a total mystery to her how she got that scab. She tried hard to remember what happened, but she could only picture herself sobbing and pouring the whole bottle of vodka down through her throat. Nothing more.

\--------

The time passed quickly, and it was almost a week since she ran from home to the park and her parents still didn't speak to her. She was happy that way, she didn't really need any other argument with her parents. To be honest it was all her dad's fault that they were arguing with each other almost every day because of some stupid things that her father made up. On the other hand, Nicole had the right to be angry at her mother, too, because she did not stand up for her.

Even her parents weren't speaking with each other. Nicole's mother decided to divorce Jack, due to many reasons. The last straw was when Jack took all money from their shared bank account and put it on his other account. The divorce didn't take much time and Jack had to move out of the house the Haught's lived in. From that point it should have been just Nicole and her mother Jessica. Unfortunately for them, Jack had some loan, which he wasn't paying. None of the Haught's girls knew about the loan and the best they could do about this was to sell the house and move into smaller one, but that was fine by them.

\--------

Nicole and Jessica settled in small white house with huge garden on the outskirts of the town named Purgatory, where Jessica got her new job. Her options were limited, and she must have taken the first job offer she got. She worked as a nurse, but unfortunately, she was fired due to budget cuts in hospital where she worked before. Nicole wasn't happy that she has to leave her friends, but to be honest she had only one true friend. So, it wasn't a big deal at all. Luckily for Nicole, it was almost the end of her first year at high school. The transition to Purgatory High School was smooth. There were only two weeks of the school left, she passed all her exams in her former school and the teachers in PHS were very kind and didn't bother her with another tests. She didn't except it to be this easy, but she was happy that the only thing she had to do was make friends with her classmates.

The kids in PHS were quite friendly and her first week of the two last weeks of school went pretty well. She became friends with one of the nerds named Jeremy. "It is always good to have one smart friend, who helps you out with some school stuff." she thought.

\--------

It was the last day of her first week when she heard her name being shouted in the hallway, "Nicole! Wait!"   
By the time she heard her name she was at the main entrance. She went back to the hallway to wait for the girl who was calling her name.

"Hi." She said to the blond girl.

"Oh, hey, Nicole. I was just wandering if you wanted to go to my party this Saturday." Chrissy asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? That'll be great." She smiled with her dimple smile and she was just happy that she fit in the collective of PHS freshman's so quickly.

"Yay, I'm glad that you will come. So... I add you on Facebook and let you know about where it'll be and what time I am going to throw the party, alright? But what is your last name Nicole? I am sorry, I forgot it." Chrissy was ashamed that she doesn't remember Nicole's surname and looked down on the floor.

"Oh, it's okay. My name is Haught. H-A-U-G-H-T." she smiled at the blonde.

"Of course, how could I forget! It's soo accurate." the blond girl let out laugh.

"Okay. I have to go now, but thanks for the invitation! See ya!" Nicole waved back at Chrissy as she started going back to the main entrance.   
"Bye!" she heard Chrissy. 


	3. PARTY (1)

“What am I going to wear?!” Nicole panicked in her bedroom.

She did barely nothing during the day and suddenly it was 5 pm and she had to prepare herself for the party. She wanted to look good, hell, she wanted to look the best as she could. But she did not know what to wear.

She went to her bathroom and as fast as she could she washed her hair. She wrapped towel around her body and took a hairdryer and comb to make her hair look good. But she wasn’t satisfied with it. She took scissors and with some skillful cuts her new hairstyle was done. It looked perfect.

“Should I wear makeup? Oh, I guess I am going to give it a shot.”

She put on some makeup, curled her hair and then went right back to her drawers and closet to find something to wear.

“What to wear… what….mm…. I. HAVE. NO. IDEA. PERFECT” She mumbled to herself.

“Focus, Nicole. You know that you are going to wear those black jeans and your favorite Converse shoes. That’s good. You finally choose something. Great!” she put on jeans and her Convers and stared at herself in the mirror. She sat on her carpet and run hand through her hair.

“Shit, I have hairs on my knee.” She stripped off her clothes right away and ran to her bathroom. She picked up the razor blade and got rid of those stupid hairs. But of course, she shaved just the space that was visible and then she put jeans and shoes on again.

“Okay, great. All of this took you almost two hours, Nicole… you are so gonna be late for the party. Nice.” She said angrily to herself.

She didn’t have got much time, she had to decide what to wear quite fast. The redhead put her favorite t-shirt on – faded black color, rolled up sleeves and the sign that says WEIRDO.

The other clothing, she put on was black and green shirt and denim jacket with patchwork on its back and on right sleeve. She carefully rolled up her sleeves, so it looked the same on both sides. Nicole glanced at herself in the mirror for just one last time, with smile on her face she said out loud, “I look awesome.” She ran hand through her hair to comb her wavy hairstyle. “Hot.” She smiled sheepishly at herself and narrowed her eyes trying to look sexy.

The now good-looking young lady suggested to go to Chrissy’s by feet, because it was like 15 minutes far from her home. She went down the stairs from her bedroom into the living room to tell her mom that she is leaving.

“Oh boy, what did you do with your hair?!” her mom raised her eyebrows.

“What?! You don’t like it?” Nicole said with sadness in her eyes.

 “No. No, I mean yes… You look gorgeous, sweetheart. Of course, you look good. I am just shocked that you cut your hair. You had such nice long hair, I loved that.” She paused and reached to touch Nicole’s hair ends. “But I love this too!” Jessica hugged her daughter and squeezed her shoulders.

“I’m glad you like it, mom.” Nicole said while she stepped back from the embrace. “Sooo, I’m about to go.” The young redhead said pointing at the door.

“Have a good time, honey. Don’t drink too much. And don’t make many boys fall for you. And don’t do something you’ll regret. And…” She paused and looked at Nicole who was making a face on her. “Okay, I think that’s all. Just have fun.” Jessica embraced her daughter for just one last time and slapped her butt tenderly.

 “Okay mom, you can stop now! Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” She turned towards the door and opened them. “Bye, mooooom.”

“Bye, bye, hon.” She smiled and waved at Nicole.

\--------

“Well, well, well. Somebody delighted us with their presence. How nice of you.” Chrissy said with grin. “You’re late, Nicky. You have to drink something. Come with me, we can make something about it.” She winked at Nicole, who followed her lead towards the kitchen where all the boos were.

“Okay I confess I’m a little late, but I am here.” Nicole defended herself full of laughter due to weird actions she was Chrissy doing. She was investigating the whole kitchen to collect as many different bottles of alcohol as she could.

“I suppose, that your late arrival has something to do with your new haircut. Which by the way… WOW. You look hot as hell.” Chrissy complimented Nicole’s new hairstyle. The redhead smiled and looked away to hide her red cheeks. She glanced through the kitchen door into the living room. She saw bunch of people dancing along to one of David Guetta songs called Your Love when somebody caught her attention. It was smaller girl with long wavy hair, toned skin and killer dance moves. Nicole has never seen somebody dancing with so much passion as this girl was. She stared a little bit longer than she should have, when she finally realized that Chrissy was talking to her the whole time.

“Whatcha staring at? Chrissy teased.

“Nothing, I was just wondering if I knew anyone. But it seems that I don’t. so, where were we.” Nicole pointed at two shots of tequila in front of her.

Both girls picked up slice of an orange and put cinnamon on the back of their hands. On count to three they licked the cinnamon, then drank the whole shot and bite into the orange.

“Ugh” Nicole made face. She looked like she is about to vomit. But she was brave and together with Chrissy they did at least another three shots.

But this wasn’t all. There was another shot of Jack Daniel’s Honey with Jeremy. And another one with him and Chrissy.

Nicole felt tipsy, so she decided to grab some beer, to prevent her from drinking more shots with Chrissy. That girl was a drinking nightmare. She could drink all night like it was nothing.

“Come with me. We’re gonna dance” Chrissy pushed Nicole into the living room, but Nicole wasn’t a good dancer and she definitely didn’t want to go dance in front of so many people. She noticed, that the door to the garden were open and that the kids there are playing beer pong.

“Chrissy.” Nicole yelled at Chrissy hoping that she heard her despite the loud music. “I would rather play beer pong. What about you? But there are only two of us and we need four.” Nicole realized that fact but immediately grabbed Jeremy’s hand while he was passing by. “Hey, you, you’re gonna play beer pong with us.” Jeremy blinked twice, and his jaw dropped down in disbelieve, that those two girls are being very friendly to him.

Chrissy laughed at Jeremy as she saw his frightened look on his face.

“Okay, I guess I am just going to grab somebody from the crowd like you.” Chrissy said still laughing. She was looking around the room when she spotted her friend. She turned back towards Nicole and Jeremy, “You two go outside and get the table ready for the game and I’ll be there in just a sec with my playmate.” She winked at them and with that she disappeared in between many dancing bodies.

Nicole and Jeremy filled cups with beer and placed them on the table. Once they were ready, they looked around them and they were mesmerized by the prettiest garden they have ever seen. It was huge garden, there was a pergola in one corner. In the pergola, there was a fireplace, table and 6 chairs. It was enlightened with vintage string lights. On the other side of the garden, there was enormous pool and next to it was whirlpool.

“They must be really rich.” Jeremy assumed and looked over to Nicole, who just nodded in agreement. The two kids turned around, when they heard familiar voice coming closer to them.

“Here we are!” Chrissy yelled at them. “We quickly stopped in the kitchen to grab some more Jack Daniel’s." She pointed at the girl who was waving with two bottles of alcohol above her head.


	4. PARTY (2)

“Hey people, this is Waverly. Waverly meet people.” Chrissy joked.

“Hi I’m Jeremy.” He quickly shook hands with Waverly.

“Nice to meet you I’m Ni…” Nicole was interrupted by Waverly, “Nicole, I know. Nice to meet you again!” She said with the cutest smiled in the world.

“Whaat?” Said the three teenagers in unison.

“Oh, we met for about, how long it is Nic, a couple of weeks ago?” Waverly said calmly looking at Nicole.

“What? You’re saying that we have met before?” The redhead shook her head in disbelief.

“Uhmm, yes? You must have hit your head pretty badly, I suppose.” Waverly laughed and continued, “I was at the park that night we met with my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, and I kinda jumped on you in the bushes and we fell on the ground and you hit your head, so I walked you home to make sure, you made it home safe. You were too drunk to remember me, huh?” she laughed, but deep inside her there was a sadness, that Nicole didn’t remember her, walking her home and helping her into the bed.

“Well I guess I’m sorry. I was totally smashed that night.” Nicole said with half grin and looked away.

“I have and idea how to make you not to forget about me this night!” Waverly winked at Nicole ad put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder.

“We would rather not want to know how you make this night unforgettable for Nicole.” Chrissy winked and then elbow-bumped with Jeremy. They both laughed loudly when Nicole and Waverly realized how awkward that sentence was. 

“Oh my god, I literally didn’t mean that to be sexual!” Waverly was laughing and trying to hide her blush, but it was still pretty obvious that she was embarrassed.

“It’s okay, Waves.” Nicole smiled and

 _“Did Nicole just call me Waves?”_ She was thinking. “That is really sweet.”

“What is sweet Waverly?” Jeremy teased.

“Oh, nothing. Let’s just play this game of beer pong. And I want to be with Nicole.” Waverly facepalmed herself in her head for what she just said.

“Oh honey, we know that since you said you want to make her night unforgettable.” Chrissy stuck out her tongue.

Waverly just wanted to die at this moment. She felt horrible due to the bad word choices in front of this pretty, redheaded, tall, cute, hot girl. She opened one of the bottles of alcohol she brought with her and took big gulp of it. She then handed that bottle to Nicole.

“Tell me Waves, how is it possible, that I haven’t seen you in school this week?”

“That’s easy. I was sick at home” Waverly answered quickly and took the bottle back from Nicole.

“Let’s get this party started!” Chrissy yelled at her friends.

They played three games, the first round won Chrissy and Jeremy, but the remaining two games won Nicole and Waverly. Nicole was always a great shot, she played basketball since kindergarten and she was in the varsity in her former high school. Waverly on the other hand, wasn’t as good as Nicole, but she always tried to do her best.

They all ended up in pergola playing drinking game. There were five full shots on the table, Nicole started and rolled the dice, she got number four and she had to drink the shot. The next one rolling the dice was Waverly, who luckily got the same number, so she poured alcohol into the small glass. The game went on and on and all four friends were tanked as hell. It was Waverly’s turn and she rolled the dice and got six, which meant drinking all the five shots on the table. After the last shot, she stood up and excused herself, “I need to, um, need to wak. I mean walk. Neetoo. Subrp.” Waverly mumbled.

“What is it you need? We cannot understand you, hon” Chrissy laughed at Waverly and so did Nicole and Jeremy.

“Oh, stop it! Sober. That is what I need.” Waverly tried her best to said that properly. She turned on her heel and wanted to go to the garden, but she tripped over a chair and landed on Nicole. She helped the short drunken lady back on her feet and took her hand and interlocked their fingers. “Shall we?” The tall redhead asked nicely. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Chrissy went back to her house for something non-alcoholic while Jeremy fell asleep with his forehead on the table. He was snoring, and Nicole and Waverly found it hilarious, but continued to walk.

“So.” Waverly started the conversation.

“Soo.” Nicole smiled and squeezed Waverly’s hand.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you wanted to talk. Right?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. So, I was just wondering…” Nicole said quite uncertainly.

“Mmh…” Waverly waited for the question.

“How the hell did I end up in my bed that night we met? How did I walk home? How come I don’t remember you – the hottest girl I have ever met?” Nicole said quite fast and it was hard for Waverly to catch up every word in her condition.

“I’m sorry, but I could understand barely nothing, except that you think I’m hot.” The shorter girl smiled from ear to ear and blushed.

“Yeah, that is right.” She smiled showing of her dimples. “But. I wanted to know what happened after we exited the park.” Nicole stopped nearby the pool and gently turned Waverly, so she could look her in the eyes.

“Oh, just nothing Nicole. I helped you to make it home safe, as I said. You needed help. Then we entered your house, I had to open the door for you, because you couldn’t put the key in the keyhole. That was hilarious but let me tell you that funnier was me brushing your teeth, while you were sitting on your bathroom floor. Then I helped you get to the bed, but you refused to take off your shoes, because you said that you love ‘em so much, you didn’t want to leave them alone. And then I left.” Waverly looked up at Nicole.

“OMG, that is embarrassing” Nicole facepalmed herself that hard she fell over the edge of the pool. Waverly trying to help Nicole out, fell in the water about second after Nicole did. They glanced at each other and burst out in laugh.

\--------

**3:47 am**

[Nicky]: I am staying at Chrissy’s tonight. Fell into the pool, she lent me pjs. I’ll be home right after I’ll help her clean up tomorrow. gn

[Jessica]: k.

[Nicky]: That’s it? Just k?

[Jessica]: You should be happy, that I’m still awake and let you stay at your friend’s house. Be home asap we need do the general cleaning. Bye sweetheart, sweet dreams.

 

“Okay, I can stay. And you?” Redhead waited for the answer from the smaller girl.

“I just texted Wynonna.” Nicole furrowed her eyebrow and Waverly continued, “My sister, and she is okay with it.”

There was nobody in the house. The party was over, and it was just Nicole, Waverly and Chrissy sitting on the couch. They talked about the school stuff for at least half an hour and Nicole passed out on Waverly’s shoulder. It did not take much for Waverly to fall asleep too. When Chrissy found out the girls were both sleeping she quietly stood up and went to her bedroom, leaving those sleeping beauties sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it so far. I really appreciate all the kudos you are leaving me. I am so happy, that someone finds this story good enough. <3


	5. THE MORNING AFTER AND SUMMER PLANS

The morning rays of sunshine were coming through the window and woke up Chrissy at almost quarter to ten in the morning. She had to find something to drink. The blonde girl suggested to go to the kitchen, but that was hard task. She had to jump over various things on the floor such as cups, empty bottles and chips when she noticed something really cute. The two women, she had left previous night sleeping while they were sitting, were now lying and cuddling. Nicole was lying on her back, meanwhile Waverly was partly on top of her. Her leg was bend in knee and was over Nicole’s upper thighs. Waverly’s head was resting int the crook of Nicole’s neck and her right hand was gently holding Nicole’s cheek. Nicole held Waverly as tight as she could, to prevent her from falling on the ground.

Chrissy caught herself staring too much, but she couldn’t help it. She pulled her phone out of the pocket and took a few pictures of them. She knew, that the photos would be useful one day.

She finally made it to the kitchen and poured for herself full glass of water, unfortunately for the sleepyheads, Chrissy dropped the glass on the floor. It smashed into million pieces and the sound of crashing glass made the girls on the couch jolt in that sound. What a horrible sound that waken them up to an awful hangover. Waverly jerked, and it looked like she would fell on the floor, but Nicole tightened her grip on Waverly, “I got you.” Not opening her eyes, she just smiled a little and immediately felt Waverly was watching her.

“Thank you, my savior. What would I do without you?” Waverly rubbed Nicole’s cheek with thumb.

“You’d probably smash your face against the coffee table.” Chrissy answered instead of Nicole whilst she reached the couch to check on the girls. Waverly lift her body up to face Chrissy, but Nicole grabbed her hand while screaming. Scared Waverly didn’t know what was happening, until she realized her hand was on Nicole’s boob.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Nicole I didn’t realize I was touching your boob. Oh my god. I was touching your boob. That is so inappropriate. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to touch your boob willingly. It just happened. And now you’re screaming. Gosh, it must hurt. I am so deeply sorry. I…”

“It’s okay, Waves. But you know what would help?” Nicole furrowed her eyebrows and smiled funnily. “If you’d move your hand.”

“Oh my god, that is so embarrassing. I didn’t want to hold it that long. Shit. I mean I didn’t want to hold it at all. Not that you don’t have nice boobs, but…”

“Shhh, Waverly. You’re babbling. Just shut up and move your damn hand. Nic must be in pain.” Chrissy laughed and raised one eyebrow.

“Well, its okay. It feels kinda nice since she is not pushing onto it.” Nicole said self-consciously. Chrissy looked confused at Nicole but said nothing.

\--------

They cleaned the house in an hour and then sat around the table in the kitchen proud at themselves what great job they just did. Their conversation was cut off in five minutes by Nicole’s phone ringing. Her mom was calling to make sure she is already awake and that she would be home for lunch.

“Shoot, I gotta go girls. My mom is about to fill in a missing person report and I want to make sure she won’t do that.

“I should be going too. Wynonna is waiting for me at home.”

“Okay then. Thank you both for helping me I really appreciate that.” Chrissy hugged both Nicole and Waverly and led them towards the front door.

They said their last goodbyes and went home.

“So which way are you going?” Nicole asked.

“Oh, right this way my house is on Field Street 6.”

“No way, you live that near?” the redhead said in amazement.

“Yeah…” the shorter girl smiled politely at the taller one.

The walk was quite quick which neither of the girls minded, because they were both quiet for the whole time. It was weird. They didn’t know each other not even a little, their morning went just horrible because of the boob touching thing, and both wanted to be home asap due to the still horrible hangover.

“So, I guess we should say bye now.” Waverly suggested.

Nicole nodded, “Yeah. Right. Well, have a nice rest of the weekend. See ya at school” she smiled at the brown boob-squeezing girl.

“Bye, Nicky!” Waverly shouted at Nicole as she watched her walking away.

\--------

“You look horrible, honey.” Nicole’s mom welcomed her.

“Well, thank you.” Nicole faked her smile, “What’s for lunch, ma?”

“Sit your wasted ass in the kitchen and I’ll be right back in a sec. I made some veggie soup and roasted chicken with rice.”

They were sitting at the table, eating the soup and discussing the party Nicole went to. Her mom asked her if she made friends with somebody. Nicole mentioned Chrissy, Jeremy and Waverly, but not talked to much about the new friend since she didn’t know much about them. And then it was radio silence between them when Jessica broke it, “So, what are your plans for summer?”

“Actually, mom, I was thinking about going to local summer camp as a counselor, but they require certificate, due to some changes in law. I searched on the internet for some course and apparently there will be one in the first week of July, which is perfect because local camp starts the second week of July. Of course, the certificate will cost money, but I was saving, and I can pay it on my own.”

“Oh, I see. You are really into it. But honey, I can assure you, that I’ll pay the course. It is the least I can do.  Keep your money and buy something for yourself. Frankly, I am glad that you still want to go to another camp after what happened at the last one.”

“Well, I can tell the kids are cool and much friendlier here. I want to give it a shot, you know?”

“I almost forgot to mention that your sister was calling, and she was asking about you. You should call her sometime, Nicky. She misses you.”

“JJ was calling?” Nicole screamed. “Why she didn’t call me? I miss her too. She really needs to buy smartphone and download Messenger, so I can talk to her anytime. She is much worse than a pensioner.”

\--------

The last week of school went fast, and Nicole couldn’t wait for the course to start. During the last weekend of June, Nicole managed to buy new clothes, boots and stuff like batteries, repellent, toiletry and even a brand new 60-liter backpack. She wanted to be prepared in advance. The course went just okay for her, they were learning how to communicate with children, how to be the natural leader to them, types of activities you can do with children such as games, creative producing of various exciting things and of course how to administer first aid. The final test wasn’t as easy as Nicole thought it would be. There were 120 questions with success rate 90 %. She tried her best to successfully pass the test.

She was biting her nails while waiting for the organizers of the course to announce the results. When she heard her name, she felt her heart stop for a while until they said, she was the best out of everyone in the course with 98 % of the answers correct, her eyes widened, and she couldn’t but smile for the rest of the day.

Her mother was proud of her daughter. She was not surprised when Nicole told her she had the best test results, she was always determined to manage everything she wanted.

\--------

Soon, it was just one day until her summer camp. Nicole was running from the closet, to the drawer, back to the closet, to another wardrobe in the corridor and back to her room. She collected everything she listed on piece of paper. She was always panicking about packing everything she would need. She was standing in her room and quickly checking things she had collected before putting them in suitcase and in her new backpack.

She could go to sleep in tranquility, but there was something, that was preventing her from sleep and it was her excitement. She could not wait to meet all the new people and the kids. She pictured how the unbeknown summer camp would look like. She used to sleep in cabins in her previous camps, but little did she know what was waiting for her in this camp.


	6. THE CAMP

Finally, it was time to drive to the camp. Nicole and her mother loaded the car with Nicole´s things. Both women excitedly pulled out of the driveaway and Nicole tuned the radio and sang along even though she couldn’t. The counsellors were supposed to meet one day before the children would arrive so they could settle in the tents and got to know each other. 

The drive didn’t last long, though it felt like eternity. Nicole was like excited little puppy, she was looking out of the window to absorb the overwhelming scenery. There was one last turn to the left on their way that lead to the forest. It was really beautiful there Nicole thought. The first thing she saw was volleyball playground, baseball field and huge water slide which lead into a pond that was right under the camp itself. 

“It´s amazing!” Nicole shouted in awe.

“Oh, it sure is! We should go to the main cabin and find someone who is in charge.” Jessica suggested. 

“Mkay, I am right behind you, mom.” Nicole assured her mother and took out her camera to snap a quick photo of the camp. Maybe few more photos than just one. It was really mesmerizing in there. 

Nicole followed her mother inside the cabin, she knocked on the door and blond girl with wide smile let her in. 

“Hi, hey. Come in.” the blonde smiled and extended her hand “I´m Kara, by the way.”

“Thank you. Nice to meet you, I´m Nicole.”

“Let me guess. You´re the new counsellor, right?” Kara asked.

“You bet!” 

“Oh, cool. Well then let me introduce you to my friend. Lee! Come here I want you to meet someone.”

There was a noise coming from one of the couches in the main room. Nicole saw raven-haired girl who tripped over a box on the floor. She almost fell on the ground, but Nicole and Kara caught her.

“I´m sorry I am always this clumsy.” The raven-haired girl straightened her clothes and smiled. “My name is Lena.”

“Nice to meet you Lena, I am Nicole.”

“Honey, everything is settled. I´m gonna go home now.” Jessica kissed the top of Nicole´s head. “Come here sweetie, let´s get your bags into your tent which will be the second one, actually. The main counsellor said there might or might not be someone in that tent with you.”

She got her belongings into the ten with the help of Kara and Lena. They were sleeping in the first tent right next to her. Nicole said her last goodbyes to her mom, she kissed her cheek and with that Jessica was gone. 

“If I´m understanding it right there will be someone else with me in the tent?” Nicole asked curiously. 

“Yeah, if you´ll be lucky. There have been some changes since last year and some of the counsellors couldn’t made it this year. I guess there will be someone new like you.” Kara answered and turned to Lena who nodded and added “Yeah, that’s right. But there can be someone who was here as a children last year.”

“I´m gonna take a nap. I´m a bit tired from last night, we stayed up late and, right Lee? And I need to be ready for all those munchkins who will be here tomorrow. You coming?” Kara turned to Lena who nodded “Yeah, I´m tired, too. I could use a little bit of sleep. Nicole, if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” Lena gave Nicole polite smile and extended her hand towards Kara who immediately took it and lead them towards their tent. 

“Interesting.” Nicole thought and raised a brow as she watched the two girls walk away hand in hand. She then entered her own tent to settle in. It was quite tight in it, but it was due to the one large bed. There was one nightstand and almost none place to put her luggage. She tried her best to not take all the place for their belongings. Even though she still didn’t know if she would have anyone in the tent with her. She unpacked her blanket and put it on the mattress. She put her sleeping bag and small pillow on it and continued with unpacking. She put some things she might need od the nightstand such as flashlight, tissues, and little bag with toothpaste and toothbrush. She made sure there was enough room in case she was sharing the tent with somebody.

Nicole heard giggles from the other tent and smiled for herself with the memory of her and JJ. She was wondering where everybody else was. She stepped outside and went over to the girls.

“Knock, knock.” Nicole said out lout “I heard you to giggling and I was wondering… where is everybody?” she opened the tent and immediately closed it. “Am I interrupting something?” She slapped herself on a forehead.

Lena was laying on her back and Kara was straddling her. Kara was pinning Lena´s hands above her head and was leaning towards Lena.

“What did I just witness?” Nicole mentally slapped herself for such a quick enter to the girls’ tent. 

Lena and Kara looked at each other not knowing what the hell is wrong. “Nicole, you can come inside, we were just having fun. Tickling war is our jam since we´re both ticklish.” Lena assured Nicole. 

“Sure, you were.” Nicole mumbled for herself. There was unpleasant silence until Kara spoke up “So anyway, I think that others might be here in an hour or so. You wanna join us? We have gummy bears.” Kara waved at Nicole with bag of candies. 

“Oh, yes! They’re my favourite!” Nicole seated herself next to them and Kara opened the bag. 

This was the perfect time to learn something about each other. 

“Well, Nicole, tell us where are you from? Lena started the conversation.

…


	7. THE REUNION

They heard noises from outside and Nicole immediately peaked out to see what was happening. There were some people, the other counsellors, obviously. She got back into the tent to continue their conversation. Nicole grabbed one of the last gummy bears and chew it. 

„So, you’re both adopted?”  
„Well yeah, I was adopted after my parents' death by the Danvers. They were our family friends and I am so glad that they took me as their own. I now have a sister Alex. She is pretty cool, older than me, she always looks after me. She used to go to this place, but she’s got a job and she couldn’t made it this year. Actually, I asked Lena to go with me. She has never been here as a counsellor. She visited me last summer here, stayed for the whole weekend which was great by the way. Lee promised me to go with me next year and here we are. Sorry I’m talking too much…” Kara sad sheepishly, looked down and laid her back on Lena who embraced her and caressed her hand. 

„Oh, no, no it was so interesting. I am happy that here are people like you. Talkative. Also, I am happy that you are my age rather than someone older with whom I wouldn’t get along, probably.” Nicole said with a smile. Secretly eyeing the girls who seem so comfortable around each other. She was a little bit jealous. She wanted to have someone like each of them have. But what they have? Are they girlfriends or just friends? Her curiosity got bigger and bigger „May I ask both of you something personal?”  
The two girls looked at each other and slowly nodded. „Sure thing” Lena smiled. Nicole cleared her throat „So, you guys…you are…ehm…Are you two dating or something?” Both girls burst out laughing „Whaaat?” they said in unison. „We are not, but to be honest people say that a lot…” Lena answered while she was hugging Kara tightly. Both still laughing. „Pfew, no, no. Mmm, no. It would be weird. Right, Lena?” it was now dead silent and after few seconds Lena spoke up „Yeah…” there was something in the tone she said it and maybe sad look in her eyes. „Totally.” she tried not to be that obvious and started tickling Kara who laughed and tried to stop Lena. „I am so sorry I assumed you to were dating, you just seemed very close…” 

There was a knock, and someone stepped inside of the tent. „Hey girls!” the girl said, she closed the tent and turned around to face the others „Nicole?!” she screamed in high pitched voice. „Waverly! Heey! You’re counsellor as well?” Nicole stood up and hugged her. „You’re asking me? I’m here every year.”  
„You two know each other?” Kara’s and Lena’s eyes shifted between two other girls. „Well we are classmates.” Waverly pointed out. „So, I’ve been assigned to sleep in the third tent and Wynonna in the second one. There are things in the second one already. Are those yours Nicole?” Waverly asked curiously. „Yeah, mine. So, Wynonna, she’s your sister if I’m not wrong.” „Mmm, she is. Hey, I’ve got an idea! How about I switch up tents with Wynonna? I would be in the tent all by myself anyway. And I really don’t want to be in a tent with my sister. Do you mind… would you…may I be with you in your tent? It will be okay if not, but I think it would be fun to…” „Okay.” Is all Nicole said. „Okay?” „Yeah, well I mean I would love that…ehm…like that very much.  
Nicole helped Waverly to bring her bags and unpack her things. Nicole let Waverly to choose the side of the bed, even though it was obvious which side Nicole wanted, due to already unpacked sleeping bag. They had got still time till dinner, so Waverly came up with a plan “Hey, Nicole? Do you want a tour around the camp?”  
“Yeah, sure. That would be great. I still don’t know where the toilets are.” She chuckled.  
“Well about that… you’ll be surprised. But let’s save it to the end of our tour. Shall we?” Waverly stepped out of their temporary home and hold the door for her friend. 

There wasn’t much to show, but Waverly came up with interesting story which happened at their current stop. First stop was tetherball, she told her about Wynonna winning camp contest 5 years ago with bloody nose. She broke her nose in the semifinals when she crashed into her opponent and said opponent hit her with his racket instead of the ball. She told her about eating contest that happened last year in the dining room/recreation room which was simply about eating whole hard-boiled eggs. Then she told her some stories about their evenings in the main cabin, which consists of preparing games for the next day, playing games with other counsellors and drinking alcohol. And finally, the last stop toilet or rather privy. It was nothing fancy. Just three sheds next to each other.

It was small camp and even though Waverly told her every single one of funny facts about the camp they still had time before the diner was ready. They decided to go for a walk into the nearest forest. This one they called the high forest, simply because the trees there were high. Once they were there, they spotted two familiar figures laughing and rolling on the ground.  
Nicole nudged Waverly “Race ya!” and sprinted towards the others in the forest.  
“Not fair, you have long legs!” Waverly pouted as she finally caught Nicole.  
“What are you two doing?” Waverly asked with smirk while looking down on Lena and Kara.  
They found Kara and Lena in such a fascinating position. Kara was lying on her back and her shirt and sweatshirt were pulled up, so her abs were showing. Lena was straddling her, and both of their ponytails were messy.  
“Well, I have a simple answer for that. This one…” Lena pointed at Kara. “…thought that she could throw needles and mud under my sweatshirt without revenge. Which was obviously stupid.” She chuckled and continued in attacking Kara.


End file.
